


Injury

by TheLacedNinja



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight Smut, a lot of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLacedNinja/pseuds/TheLacedNinja
Summary: Joseph has a hard time knowing when to relax when he is injured during a chase results in injury, it is up to Seb to help him relax any way possible,





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the gift exchange for the prentious-prince! I will edit to make it better for you, but at the moment I only have one hand working at the moment! I hope you like the little I am able to write!! Thank you for being awesome!!

“He’s coming down Twenty-First Street,” Joseph shouted over the radio as he was perusing the criminal on foot. He had stolen a valuable gem from the museum. He had been sending hints of his heists for the past coup of months, however, it was Joseph that was able to decipher it. They had set up a trap for him. He was a lot slipperier than they thought. Sebastian had spotted him escaping after he had taken out two police officers. Now they were chasing after them.

It was pouring down the rain. Not the most ideal conditions, but it was what they had to work with. Joseph was on foot keeping an active line and Sebastian was chasing him down in the police car with Connelly. The car swerved down Twenty-First Street to cut the thief off. Joseph was chasing after him, trying to stay close on his tale. His glasses were wet from the rain. It was hard to stay focused on the task at hand. He decided to cut him off through an alleyway so that he will be able to catch him with Sebastian. They were quickly approaching Twenty-First Street.

Suddenly a car came down the alleyway. Joseph hardly noticed the light before it hit him. He fell to the ground when he heard someone get out of the car. “Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit!” A stranger said. Joseph heard footsteps running over to the car. “I hit a guy, Jered!”

“That’s the cop that’s been chasing me!” Shouted Jered. “It’s not a big deal. Let’s get going before more police show up!”

“But we can’ leave him here!” The partner said. He was not taking this well. The other guy gritted his teeth trying to think of something. The sirens were getting closer.  
“We just got to get out of here. His cop friends will find him.” He assured his friend. “Now get in the fucking car and let’s get out of here.”

Joseph was not letting them get away, not after all the work they put into finding these thieves. Now they were so close and Seb just needed a few more minutes. Joseph reached for his gun, aiming it at the car’s wheels, pressing the trigger twice sending two bullets in the wheels.

“What the fuck?” Yelled Jered at the fallen Joseph. “Shit fuck!” The police cars pulled into the alleyway with the lights flashing brightly around Joseph. “Great. All because you ran over a cop.”

“Hands up, step away from the vehicle.” Ordered an officer. The two men raised their hands up over their heads. Two police officers stepped out of the cars and approached the criminals. Sebastian ran out of his car towards Joseph. He got on the ground next to him, holding his head in his lap.

“Hey, Jojo, you are doing okay?” Seb asked as he looked over his body for any injuries, though it was hard to tell if there were any in this pouring rain. He looked worriedly at his partner until he groaned very lowly that only he could hear. He felt relieved. His Jojo was all right. Now all he had to worry about were any unseen injuries. “Hold on there, Joseph. Everything will be okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

Joseph woke up in the hospital feeling very groggy. He groaned stretching a little, only to see that one of his legs was not working. He noticed that there was a cast around it. Great. He broke his leg. He leaned his head against the bedframe. Then the sound of distinctive snoring that he is all too familiar. He smiled at him. Seb waited for him to wake up.

“Seb, wake up.” Joseph said. He wasn’t waking up any time soon. Jojo sighed looking up at the ceiling.

The doctor then came into room. Seb woke up suddenly seeing that the doctor was in the room and that Joseph was awake. “Good morning, Joseph.” Said the doctor. “How are you feeling?”

“Just tired,” Joseph told him. “Do you think I can leave today?”

“Certainly,” he assured him. “Now, you have a few cracked ribs, a broken leg, and some minor bruising. I suggest no strenuous activities until you are able to walk properly.”

“Great,” Joseph grumbled as he looked over to Seb. “Looks like your partner is going to be out of commission for a little bit.”

“Don’t worry, I think I can manage without you for a little bit,” Seb assured him with a cheesy grin. Jojo rolled his eyes. After talking with the doctor for a few minutes they were getting out of the doctor’s office. Seb wheeled him out of the hospital and back home to their shared apartment. He sat Jojo on the couch gently. “Now, Jojo, it’s time for you to rest.”

“I make no promises,” Joseph said.

 

* * *

 

 

It had passed a week and a half since the incident. Joseph was driving up the walls. He hated being confined in space. He wanted to be out there on the job with his husband. Seb would make him breakfast, come visit him during lunch, but it wasn’t the same. Seb kept all the paperwork from the office. He wanted him to relax as much as possible. However, that was not working. Joseph managed to get his crutches to walk around the apartment. He couldn’t take being stuffed in here any longer.

With some cash he decided to leave for the police station. Sadly, when he was trying to open the door he felt wobbly and fell on the chair. It was not going to happen today. The door then opened seeing Seb holding groceries. “Joseph, you were supposed to be resting,” Seb said. He laid the groceries in the kitchen then went over to Jojo to help him up. He helped get comfortable on the couch. Seb began putting up the groceries, ready to cook for tonight. “What were you trying to do?”

“I am sick of being stuck here,” said Joseph. “You refuse to give me any case files and I have read every book we have in here.”

Sebastian sat down on a chair looking at him. “Well, there is something you haven’t done yet,” he said smirking a little bit. Joseph laughed thinking that he was playing, but his face looked completely serious. “I am not joking, Joseph Oda.”


End file.
